Jewel of Teripia
by doctornumber4rocks
Summary: Prequel to Darts and Dreams. Maria and the Doctor end up on a paradise planet, but as they are nearly destroyed by people firing lazers they soon realise that the paradise isn't as perfect as first thought.


**Chapter 1**

The sun was shining golden down on to the fields of Teripia it was setting and pink clouds had now begun to appear in the skies. The radiant grass sparkled in the sun and a slight breeze made them dance simultaneously. Suddenly a boy ran through the grass panting with exhaustion and fear, he looked behind his shoulder to see his brothers Gruth and Warrain running after him, "SETH!" Gruth called.

"WE KNOW YOU KILLED HIM SETHRIN, GIVE IT UP!" Warrain exclaimed.

"But I didn't" Seth whispered. He began to sprint over the hills again, eventually he saw the enormous woods that covered half his father's kingdom, in there he would be safe. Sethrin half stumbled half ran into the safety of the forest. He hid under an exposed tree root that made the tree hang precariously over the edge of a ditch. He shut his eyes tight as he heard his brothers sprint past, calling his name while they ran.

He stood up when they had disappeared into the trees and he ran deeper into the woods. The sun had now nearly disappeared under the horizon and the numerous evening stars had lit up the Teripian sky, the moons were bright orbs immaculately white in the deep black atmosphere.

"Mars"

"No"

"The moon"

"You wouldn't know where we're going, you've never been beyond your solar system have you" The Doctor replied smugly.

"Well I'm very sorry I haven't got a police box that happens to be bigger on the inside and can travel in time" Maria rolled her eyes. "Please tell me where we're going"

"It's a surprise, you need to learn to be patient" The Doctor answered, flicking another switch on the TARDIS.

16 year old Maria was sitting on the floor in the middle of the console room, her straight black hair reached the floor as she leant back on her hands. She had not long ago left her mum and school to go around in the TARDIS with the Doctor.

"I hate surprises" Maria answered.

"That's too bad, if you're travelling with me you have to get used to it"

Maria sighed "So we're going to do this every time we leave a planet"

"I'm afraid so" The Doctor grinned.

Suddenly the TARDIS made a funny swooping noise and the console stopped moving, "That's not good" The Doctor stared at the console.

"Why? What's happened" Maria asked standing up.

"We've gone into a black hole" The Doctor said calmly.

"WHAT!" Maria exclaimed.

The Doctor smiled suddenly and after 5 seconds Maria understood and slapped him "Ow!" The Doctor half laughed. "It was only a joke"

"It wasn't funny!" Maria frowned.

"It was, you just seem to lack a sense of humour"

"Come on, I want to see where we are" Maria told him.

She walked over to the TARDIS doors and opened them, a fresh breeze whistled through her ears and swept through her hair

"Wow" she whispered, looking out to the setting sun, she stared in awe at the two moons, visible in the sky.

"Where are we?" Maria asked.

"This is Teripia, not far from earth but not close either, after all earth is overpopulated and polluted"

"Yeah" She paused "I bet you can't get any phone signal here" Maria mumbled grumpily.

The Doctor looked at her and shook his head exasperatedly "Come on, lets explore"

A little way into their walk, Maria saw a boy fall over onto the grass not far away. The Doctor was lying on the glinting glass looking into the distant skies while Maria was sitting watching as the boy looked up at her, he looked at her anxiously and Maria's smile turned into a look of puzzlement. "Doctor" Maria spoke up at last.

"Mmm" The Doctor replied.

The boy sprinted over the fields into the trees and disappeared from view "Never mind" Maria answered standing up.

"Stop wasting my time" The Doctor told her, irritated.

"What are we doing here anyway Doctor?" Maria asked. "I'm bored"

"What were you expecting?" The Doctor enquired sitting up.

"Crocodile men, adventures, death defying feats of rescue"

The Doctor stared at her for a second "Don't you think I deserve a break for all that"

"What do you mean?" Maria asked.

"The crocodile men weren't the first outer space life I've encountered"

Suddenly there was the sound of people running and bright blue lights were being shot into the sky, the Doctor ran and grabbed Maria's hand and hurtled down the hill as fast as lightening "Wait I want to see…" Maria began.

"Just run you idiot!" The Doctor snapped.

They sprinted over the fields, the two men behind them were shooting and bright blue lights hit the ground inches away from where Maria's foot had been just a second ago.

"They're getting closer!" Maria shouted.

Suddenly the Doctor saw a rock, and pulled Maria over to it, they hid behind it as they heard the two men stampede past, one of them was lifting up his hands and bright blue lights were firing up to the sky the Doctor put his finger to his lips and they waited in the silence for a second. Cautiously the Doctor looked over the top of the rock; he could see bright blue lights flashing in the distance.

"Come out" The Doctor whispered to Maria.

She crept out and looked around anxiously "What was going on down there?" She said a little too loudly.

"Shhh, something must have annoyed them" The Doctor replied. "I'm going to find out"

"Oh yes!" Maria shouted triumphantly.

"SHHH!"

"Sorry"

"**I'm** going to find out, not you, you stay here" The Doctor pointed to another rock she could sit on.

"What? It isn't fair!" Maria protested.

"Of course it is, it's not raining" The doctor grinned.

Maria crossed her arms and frowned "Why do I have to stay here?" She asked.

"Because it's dangerous- you could get shot"

"I'll be careful" Maria argued.

"No arguments, you're staying here and that's that" The Doctor replied firmly, before walking down the hill into the woods. Maria watched him go and smiled haughtily to herself before standing up and following him down.


End file.
